Timeline (Climate Change)
2016 *Oil Production Peaks *Winter Storms become increasingly violent in Ireland, England, Wales and Scotland. In England this year over 492 are severly injured as a result of these storms. 2025 *October: Severe Flooding in Bangledesh leaves over 7,000 missing and 17,000 dead. *Large quantites of up to 19% of the Wheat Crop fail in Kansas 2028 *Since 2014 diarrhea related deaths in South America have increased by 3% and an estonishing 7% in Sub-Saharan Africa 2029 *There are 7.9 billion people on the planet. *A Massive Monsoon Strikes India, killing upwards of 70,000 people. It hits Mumbai and many are caught on the way home from work as the warning system faileddue to exessive rainfall in the weeks previous, destroying the circuits. It also caused heavy flooding 2030 *The Great Barrier Reef has lost more than 12% of it's total area from 2017. 2031 * Droughts in Rural Arizona and New Mexico leave thousands homeless. This was the first visable sign that caught the attention of the media. Water shoratges had been the norm in the Mojave and South USA since 2017 but taking a final blow for those who stuck it out was the total shutdown of the Local Watergrid. The Water in local underground resevoirs had run out and people were forced to move. 2032 *The world Population reaches 8 billion. *Warming temperatures cause temperate glaciers on equatorial mountains in Africa to disappear. 2033 *Climate Change is costing the Global economy 700 Billion Annualy. *Northern Europe experiances it's colddest Winter on record *There is severe Flooding in Bangkok, 3,393 die. *Food Shortages in Italy and Spain cause riots. 2034 *Flash flooding in Mainland Europe is at a record high. Over 18,393 people die in flashfloods in Northern Europe alone this year, *The land in Spain becomes increasingly arid. *A cold Snap in Ireland and the UK leaves both countries on a two week shutdown, damaging their economy. *Floods around the Coasts of countries become a quad-yearly thing, ammounting to One flood a season on average in Europe and more in S.E Asia. 2035 *Dikes in the Netherlands begin to give way in late November, massive floods occur in the North and over 100,000 are displaced. Many begin leaving the cities as the water edges closer. Over 4,373 die in the flooding. *The Port Of Newark, Newark, New Jersey, USA floods, The Road to Atlantic City is flooded, leaving all 54,000 Citizens trapped, the rescue by FEMA takes several weeks and several die after being trapped in the floods. The Miss America Pageant was occuring there at the time and Miss Ohio twisted her ankle duing the initial airlift. * Floods in Charlestown, USA lead to the displacement of 20,000 people. *New Orleans is evacuated but not before over 170,000 people are trapped in the city. The Flood Walls burst and water came in by the tons. *A meeting by the UN confirms to the public that there is little left that can be done besides trying to supply help to as much people as possible. 2036 *Rotterdam begins to flood as the dikes holding back over 0.7 meters of water collapse., an evacuation is ordered for all Costal Regions. Within four weeks the flood waters in Rotterdam and Amsterdam go knee high. Many of the citizens of Antwerp grow increasingly scared as waters stop just eight miles from the outskirts. *Fresh Water shortages grow in Iberia and after six months the government begins to limit the water conspumption by lowering tap pressure at certian times of day *The Caspian Sea has grown by over 32 miles to the low-lying Northern area. *Venice is evacuated. 2037 *'Malaria becomes quite common in Morroco, Tunisia and Southern Spain'. It is blamed on the increased hoards of Migrating Mosquitos. *The Antartic loses a giant slab of Ice '''this year while the Artic sees tremendous growth in Ice. *Scientists claim '''global warming is happening at tripple the rate they expected. *All of Southern Vitnam is evacuated as the waters topple the Sea Walls. The city of Hai Pong in North Vietnam is also evacuated due to concerns. *The city of Gaungzhou, China. With a population of 26.3 million, has it's coast area submerged, it is expected that within the next six months the city will be flooded. An evacuation is ordered, along with the Evacuation of Hai Pong, these hoards of people would head inland to *'Coastal flooding in the rural area north of Shanghai' leads to a global economic scare as Shanghai become the centre of the World Stock Exchange in 2021 2038 *Malaria Infection rates are up from 10,000 in western Europe in 2012 to 81,000 in 2038 *The coldest Recorded Temputure in Western Europe (exc.Iceland) since 1813 is recorded in Derry, Ireland. *'Water Shortages occur in '''Dublin, Paris, London, Madrid, Rome, Lisbon and many other major '''European countries.' *The area Surrounding Madrid is fully desert. *The area''' '''of Northern Spain is Savannah *Kazakhstan begins to become more and more arid, it is estimated 1'40 acres are lost every hour to desertification in Central Asia' * The sea Level has risen by over one Meter since 2010. 2039 *'The Construction of the great Liberation Wall in the China Sea Begins,' it is set to protect major cities from Raising Sea Levels. It is expected to take ten years to complete, too long according to some experts. It consists of over 5 walls, constructed in to the outer walls. The first to be completed was hoped to save Bejing at least. It was also partly sponsered and co-built by Japan and South Korea. *'A Famine in North Korea leads to a sudden Coup', the new government fails and South Korea Annexes the Land. *'Malaria is now just as rampant in Southern Spain and Southern Italy' as it was in Central Africa two decades ago. 2040 *'Drought in the Midwest and Kansans in the USA '''cuts the nations food supply in half, the country launches it's self into The American Famine. Desertification engulfs western Kansas, Oklahoma, California, New Mexico, Utah and Nevada. Areas of once shrubby places like Southern Utah and North Nevada are now total deserts. *'The water supply for southern California drys up', along with the Entire Arizona Water Supply, millions are forced to head north in search of Water and Food. *'Food rations are being handed out in the developed areas''' of the USA, Southern Europe, Germany, France and Australia. *The''' Northern Area of Cairo begins to flood''' rapidly. 1/5 of the city is evacuated. *The '''Evacuation of certain areas in the USA '''goes underway. Even cities are abandoned. Cities laike Las Vegas, San Diego, Tucson, Pheonix, L.A and many others water supply was on it's last legs. See Also *Euro-Canadian Ice Age *South East Asia *Evacuation of London Category:Scenario: Climate Change